La Marque Fantôme
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Mid-saison 2. Après avoir revu Randall pour la première fois depuis sa détention et l'enfer qu'il a vécu avec lui, Jamie se met à penser à cette difficile période de sa vie et à ce que signifient ces instants pour lui et l'impact que ça a sur sa vie de maintenant.


Sommaire : Mid-saison 2. Après avoir revu Randall pour la première fois depuis sa détention et l'enfer qu'il a vécu avec lui, Jamie se met à penser à cette difficile période de sa vie et à ce que signifient ces instants pour lui et sa vie de maintenant.

Pairing : Jamie/Randall.

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : / ! \ **Dark fic. Subcon. Thèmes difficiles abordés.** / ! \

Note 2 : / ! \ attention contient des spoilers du 2x05 / ! \

Note 3 : cette fic a été écrite avant la diffusion du 2x07, je ne lis pas les livres donc je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir à quel point Randall était si… dérangé… Merci de bien vouloir prendre ça en compte…

XXXXX

_**La Marque Fantôme. **_

XXXX

Jamie regardait un point indéfini de la cheminée qu'il avait allumé à la hâte en se réfugiant dans cette chambre à peine préparée.

Claire et lui s'étaient disputés, encore, sauf que cette fois elle en demandait trop.

Beaucoup trop.

Randall.

Randall était _**à lui**_…. Même si il semblait qu'il allait devoir attendre pour réclamer son dût.

D'un geste coléreux il enleva sa chemise et la laissa tomber au sol.

Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé à Lui.

Randall.

Il s'était refusé d'y penser.

Pour certaines bonnes raisons et d'autres beaucoup moins claires.

Cet… _**homme**_ avait hanté ses nuits de la pire des façons, l'éloignant de Claire, de sa joie de vivre, du bonheur.

Il fût un temps où c'était plus facile de le haïr Lui plutôt que d'admettre une certaine vérité le concernant. Les concernant tous les deux.

Ce que lui avait demandé Claire était inimaginable… Et pourtant…

Il le ferait.

Il grimaça légèrement à cause d'une douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait de temps à autre.

A un endroit où plus rien ne se trouvait.

Son flanc gauche.

Il savait que certains amputés avaient encore mal de leurs membres absents et il ne savait pas vraiment si cela pouvait se comparer mais c'était comme ça qu'il pensait à… cette blessure.

La Marque Fantôme.

Voilà ce qu'elle était devenue pour lui et il enrageait d'y penser encore. Souvent.

De repenser à Lui. De se souvenir.

Il jura en gaélique, prenant un malin plaisir à le faire.

Comme si, de jurer dans sa langue natale était une sorte de revanche sur la souillure anglaise de son propre corps.

Inconsciemment il laissa ses doigts glisser sur la cicatrice encore fraiche.

Les sensations évoquées étaient étranges. Il ne ressentait rien, pas réellement, mais il ne pouvait nier une certaine… sensibilité.

Elle était peut-être imaginaire mais il la sentait bien présente.

Le rouge lui monta soudainement aux joues lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses _**égarements**_ avaient également réveillés en lui une émotion plus abstraite et versatile.

Des larmes honteuses vinrent alors lui piquer les yeux quand il se sentit durcir contre sa volonté.

Les événements étaient bien trop frais, encore trop présents dans son esprit, dans sa chair, pour qu'il puisse lutter contre ses propres réactions qui le prenaient en traitre.

C'était difficile, confus, pour lui de comprendre pourquoi son corps réagissait de la sorte.

Il fuyait devant Claire mais devenait subitement 'enclin' devant la pensée de l'Anglais.

Il s'essuya rageusement le visage avant de baisser les yeux pour constater l'hérésie qu'était devenue sa vie.

Etre en érection. Pour l'ennemi.

Constatant que la situation n'allait pas s'arranger d'elle-même, il prit son sexe en mains avec un rictus de répulsion, et fait ce qu'il savait devoir faire.

Le geste était mécanique mais cela sembla faire l'affaire.

Dans les dernières secondes il laissa son inconscient voyager, son mouvement de va-et-vient en parfait synchronie avec ses souvenirs obscènes de Randall.

Il se mordit la lèvre de justesse alors qu'il éjaculait, ne sachant pas vraiment les mots qu'il s'était empêché de divulguer.

Une plainte doucereuse pour un acte de contrition ?

Un appel désespéré pour Claire ?

Un dernier râle ressemblant étrangement au prénom de son bourreau ?

Peu importait maintenant que le Mal était fait.

Le sperme qu'il avait sur les mains était plus qu'il ne lui fallait pour avoir la preuve de son esprit malade et torturé.

Il s'essuya rapidement et décida de quitter la chambre à la hâte.

Les cuisines et le vin qui s'y trouvaient semblaient être la solution idéale aux tourments qui le rongeaient.

XXXXX


End file.
